


What’s Left behind

by thecrazylesbian



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dina and Ellie aren’t end game, F/F, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazylesbian/pseuds/thecrazylesbian
Summary: Hey! So I had this idea one day and decided to run with it! This will be an Ellie/Orginal Character end game. But ill keep a lot of the Orginal characters in there. Not sure how long this will be! There will be smut. There will be hurting but ill make it happy in the end. I’m also horrible at spelling and grammar. Notes are always appreciated!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	What’s Left behind

I walked away from the farm house into the woods surrounding it, I didn’t even look back once. Why would I I thought to myself. There was nothing left at the farm house, Dina and JJ were gone, along with all the memories we had created there. I wanted nothing to do with that house anymore, I was going back to Jackson to maybe pick my life back up again. This was going to be hard, I’m pretty sure Dina didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I’ll have to start there if I was to get anywhere. I kept walking it wasn’t to terribly far from the farm house to Jackson. Although I would miss being secluded, the quietness of just being there with Dina and J.J. That was all over i’ll have to figure out something else now or more importantly how to get my old life back.

I stood in front of the big wooden fence. It was dark now, I could see the guards patrolling the top of the fence.

“Hey open up! It’s me, Ellie!” I shouted.

I saw as the big doors slowly started to open. I walked forward only to be greeted by Maria.

“Oh my god! Ellie you’re alive! I can’t believe it me and Tommy thought you were dead.” Maria said shouting at me.

“Yeah I’m alive, bruised and hurting, but alive.”

“Ellie you must be starving, Let’s go to the tipsy bison and get some food and liquor in you.” I

followed Maria into town, waving at all the faces I used to see regularly. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, Joels house. My heart sank, I wanted to drop to my knees and cry. I had failed Joel, I didn’t do what I had set out too. In my mind though he wouldn’t want Abbey dead. I ran over to my old garage, it was empty.

“You know Dina brought back your stuff from the farm house mostly just your clothes.”

“O, okay well I need a place to live first.”

“Well one thing at a time that would be food.”

We finally made it to the tipsy bison, I sat at the bar. Maria went into the back, grabbing me what looked like a roast of some kind and then she went behind the bar grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

“So tell me all about your trip to California. I can’t believe you went all the way there and back by yourself.”

I took a big sip of the whiskey feeling the burn all the way to my stomach

“yeah at one point I didn’t know if I was going to make it. I was trapped in a basement for a few days while a horde was walking around outside.”

“Jesus Ellie, well I’m glad you’re here…”

“Have you seen?”

“Dina? Yeah I have, she’s back in town with JJ. She has a job in town, she didn’t want to do patrols on account of JJ.”

“O, well I would like my old patrol job back if possible” I said shoving more food into my mouth washing it down with a big sip of whiskey. The alcohol helped with the pain and calmed my mind.

“Yeah I could do that Ellie, but first please get some rest for a couple of days then I’ll get you on the schedule. Also I think I have the perfect house for you, its on the edge of town it’s a 2 bedroom with 1 bath, not too big or small. I’ll take you over after you finish eating.”

I ate that food too quickly making my stomach hurt a bit. It had been a while since I had eaten so much food like that, coming home I just tried moving as fast as I could this meant skipping meals and sleep only when I absolutely had too. We got up and left the Tipsy bison, walking down the street all of my memories started flooding back to me. We walked past the park where Dina and I had a snowball fight with all of those kids. I had to fight back the tears, I missed Dina way to much.

“Here we are!” Maria said cheerfully. “I had your stuff dropped off here while we were eating.”

We were standing in front of a little one story house, I opened the door to a living room with a fireplace, there was a small couch along with a recliner.

“Here is the living room obviously, then if you walk around the corner is the kitchen, both bedrooms are down the hall with the bathroom at the end. We’ll get you set up with water so you can use the bathroom and everything.”

“Thanks.” I said quietly. I was looking around, the house was cozy. “I really like the house, Ill just start unpacking in a bit I’m exhausted.”

“Take all the time you need Ellie, when you feel more rested come see me and Tommy.” Holy shit I had totally forgotten about Tommy, he’s the reason I’m in my situation. I can’t completely blame him though, I was blinded by my revenge. In my mind though this was his fault I had everything, a girlfriend a son, and a home. It was all gone now I had to deal with this new life, at least I was back in Jackson with a sense of normalcy.

I awoke the next morning walking to the kitchen, looking in the fridge... O that’s right there was nothing I needed to trade for it. Well I guess ill go to the tipsy bison for now until I can get supplies for my house. I walked the streets its like time hadn’t moved. I was walking listening to my tape player when I saw it Joel’s house. My heart sank, but my feet kept on moving towards the door. I knocked first, nothing, looked in the window, all I saw was a house that was covered in dust. I turned the knob, the door opened right up. Walking in I looked around nothing had changed since the day Joel had died, I walked to the kitchen, his mug was still sitting on the counter. I made a note to pick that up after I went to the bar. Walking up the stairs I went into his bedroom, the clothes still hung minus his jacket. This I hung onto always, Joel wore that jacket most of the time we went across the US, well what was left of it.

I never thought about it that the United States used to be a country. Now it’s just a waste land of dead and evil people who want to kill you. I looked around some more not finding anything more than I already knew was here but I had left. His memory still made me very sad but also gave me a sense of comfort knowing he will always be with me. Opening the front door I walked out. I saw people looking at me but then when they realized who I was their faces just looked sad. Finally I made it to the tipsy bison.

“What will you have?” I recognized that voice, o it was Seth…

“Umm well ill have some whiskey and a meal please.”

“It’s you, you really are back.” Seth said low.

“Yeah came back from California yesterday, I know you think I’m just a dumb Dyke but I’m hungry and I don’t have any supplies at home.”

“Well you don’t have anything to trade, so I can’t feed you.”

A familiar voice spoke up, “Seth I’ll cover it” Ellie looked up, there she was, Dina.


End file.
